The Great Avian War
by Heisenberg.jpg
Summary: Bubo tells The Band a Story Long told from the beaks of many...The Great Avian War.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Avian War

Characters:

Soren: A Barn Owl

Twilight: A Great Gray Owl

Gylfie: An Elf Owl

Digger: A Burrowing Owl

Bubo: A Great Horned Owl. The Blacksmith of Ga'Hoole

Original Characters:

Musso: He is a Black Unclassified Albatross. Leader of the Avian War Council. Master of the Seas

Ix: He is a Brown Unclassified Hawk . Hero of the Story. Inventor of Battle Claws. The Tamer of Fire.

Wind:She is a Peregrine Falcon. The Council's Assassin. Queen of the wind.

Dusk: He's an Eagle Warrior. Lord of Earth.

Dawn: Brother of Dusk, He too is an Eagle Warrior. Lord of Earth.

Bask: He is an Eagle Owl. Commander of the Trees.

CHAPTER 1

Fighting Boredom

It was a bright and starry night in the Ga'hoole Tree and Soren and his friends are done with their classes, leaving them bored for the rest of the night.

"It sure is boring around here", Twilight said, sighing.

"Well, we are done with our classes", Gylfie said.

"Indeed, Gylfie. Can anyone suggest something to do?", Digger asked.

"We could go Fly outside", Twilight suggested.

"We can't go outside, since other owls are still having classes", Gylfie said.

"How about we explore the place?", said Digger, who helped himself with a rat he caught on his class.

"Digger!", Gylfie raised her voice,as if a mother, "You know that is not allowed! Besides, King Boron will reprimand us for doing it."

"Who said Boron's gonna find out?", Twilight said with a gleam in his eye.

And they continued to argue on. Soren, however, was by the hole, looking at the stars. He was looking for constellations, but, he found none. Then, he decided to make one up, just for fun. He traced the stars and found one shaped like an Anvil. Like the one in Bubo's forge. Bubo. Bubo the Blacksmith who knew many stories. Suddenly, Soren had an idea to fight off boredom.

"Let's go see Bubo.", Soren said smiling.

"Why would you want see that old hoot?", Twilight asked.

"Well, we could ask him if he could tell us a story", Soren said. Soren grew up being told stories by his Ma and Da, so he really loved hearing stories.

"He is a Veteran you know. He could tell us stories about war.", Soren said winking at Twilight. Twilight loved to hear stories about wars and battles.

"About war!" Twilight's faced beamed with excitement." Yes! We should go see Bubo!", he added.

"I thinks it's a Great Idea!", Gylfie said, "We could learn a lot from him."

"Well, I guess you have to count me in too.", Digger said.

Just then the four owls flew out of their hollow to deeper parts of the tree.

They smelled coal and melting steel, indicating that they are near Bubo's forge.

As they entered, they found the great Horned Owl working. Creating a Weapon they have never seen before.

"Bubo, what is that?", Soren asked.

"It's definitely not Battle Claws", Twilight said.

"You have good eyes me' boy! These 'ere are Wing Talons.", Bubo said.

"Wing Talons? What are those?", Soren asked, still enjoying the privilage of asking a question.

"Before there were Battle Claws, Wing Talons and Beak Blades were used in war. To put it in a more simpler manner, They were used in war a long time ago.", Bubo said.

"Wow! And your sort of Recreating it?", Soren asked.

"Indeed.", Bubo replied.

"That reminds me. We came here to ask you for a story", Digger Said.

"Yes. I almost forgot about that.", Gylfie said. Although it was quite rare that Gylfie would forget of something.

"Hmmm…Ah Yes, I know the perfect story", Bubo said.

"Is it about war?", Twilight asked.

"Yes.", Bubo replied. "Who has heard of the story of The Great Avian War?"

"Avian? What's that?", Soren and Digger asked at the same time.

"It's sort of a word used to identify Birds right?", Gylfie said.

"Hmm. Yes Lass. It's actually the General Term for all Birds.", Bubo Said.

"Alrigh' then. I will tell you the very story that has been told through the beaks of many for ages."

The Owls leaned a little closer to Bubo.

"Once there was a Brown Hawk named Ix. He was like any ordinary bird. Much Like you Soren…."

"Racdrops! This Fire is too intense!", shouted Ix, a Brown Hawk, while forging a pair of Wing Talons.

Wing Talons were used during the old age of birds. They were three knife like blades held together by a metal harness and attached to leather belt. It was to be strapped near the end of the wings.

"Well, what do you expect? You put too much Coal!", shouted Bask, An Eagle Owl and Ix' Bestfirend.

The two have been orphaned at a young age. Both their parents were Warriors at the Avian War Council and died during the last war. They were taken in by the council at the time and raised them. They learned to read, count, hunt, and fight. But, the most greatest thing Ix and Bask ever did was the ability to tame and control Fire. No other bird can do this and no other bird knew this. Just Ix and Bask themselves. Though metal weapons were already rampant, they were made at the mouth of a Volcano. The Blacksmiths would fly to the mouth of a volcano and dip the metal to the lava and forge them there. This was very dangerous. Usually, an Expedition of 12 blacksmiths would go to a volcano to forge and come back only 5, indicating that it is a very dangerous task.

Coal are rocks that ignite to make fire. They are found in caves near volcanoes. Ix discovered the ability of coal when he accidentally dropped one on top of the other causing it to spark, therefore, making fire.

Suddenly, they heard wing flaps approaching their hollow.

"Quick! Put out the fire! Put out the Fire!", Ix cried.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!", Bask said, annoyed.

A Bald Eagle entered their hollow.

"Your presence has been summoned by the Chief General of the War Council, Musso.", The Egale Said.

"Tell him, we'll be right up.", Ix stammered.

"No.",replied the Eagle, "You are needed now. N-O-W. Now!", the Eagle shouted.

Ix Sighed, "Fine. We'll go."

"Wonder what's with this all of a sudden?", Bask said.

"The General said it was Important.", The Bald Eagle said.

They flew out of the hollow and into another tree was particularly big. Probably the biggest tree in the entire forest. It has a big sign carved on the bark of the tree that read "AVIAN WAR COUNCIL". They went in the main entrance and made their way up to the highest part of the tree, the Headquarters. As they entered an Albatross was sitting on the other end of a Long metal table forged by the blacksmiths.

"Permission to enter, Sir!", The Bald Eagle said.

"Stand Down Lieutenant.", The Albatross said.

"Affirmative, General. Request granted.",

"Thank you very much. You may leave now."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

And with that, the eagle flew away.

This albatross was no ordinary one. He was huge and burly. His wings were clearly very long. And he kept a display of a tarnished pair of Wing Talons by his wall. He was Musso. The Chief General of the Avian War council.

"Ahmm..Sir? Why do you request our presence?", Said Bask.

"That's a good question young one. But before I answer that let me give you permission to sit down.", Musso said.

The two Young birds took a seat.

"Well, well. Aren't you the smartest birds ever.", the General said with joy.

"What made you say that?", Ix asked.

"Hmm. I'm glad you asked. This will make things less complicated"

Less Complicated? What is wrong? Ix thought. But he just kept these to himself.

"You Birds have been trained and nurtured here in the safety of our compund. I believe you have discovered something that will greatly Innovate the avian world."

Ix and Bask almost fainted.

"Wh-what is that?", Bask gulped.

"It's your ability to tame fire."

CHAPTER 2

The Truth


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Truth

"It seems that the rumors and the spies were true.", the General said.

"Y-you had spies on us?", Ix growled.

"Yes. Ever since you discovered that the Friction between one coal and another can ignite a flame, I had my eyes on you. "

_Friction? Ix thought. He had heard the word before, but, he wasn't sure where. Best not to mention it.._

"You knew about that?", Ix said.

"Why yes. I know everything that happens within the compound."

"If you knew that all along why just make sure of it now? I mean, all those months and you have thought about proving it now? There must be a reason for this.", Ix said, showing his brilliancy. He may be a rash bird at some time, but, he is quite a deep thinker and a brilliant answerer especially when he gets tense about something.

"Once again Ix, you have not failed to impress me", the General said grinning,"Yes. There is a reason."

There was a long pause.

"Well?", Bask piped up,"What is it?"

"We require your technique in taming fire right now. For I fear that a war might brew. A Great Avian war."

There was a glint in the General's eyes. His deep yellow eyes burned with ferocity and courage. It's hard to decide whether you'll feel terrified or be encouraged when you look into these eyes.

As the words came out of the General's beak, Ix and Bask knew that their secret must be told.

A secret that might save the Avian world.

Chapter 3

Working with Blacksmiths


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Working with Blacksmiths

"We'll tell you how we did it General.", Ix said and signaling Bask that he _CLEARLY_ has an idea,"On one condition."

"Hmmm? A condition?", The General asked, confused.

"We want our own library and forge at our hollow. We also want access to the Cave of Volcano sector one.", Ix said with utmost confidence.

"VOLCANO SECTOR ONE? That is the worst place for you to be in! why would you want access to that?"

"Well,",Bask said, knowing what Ix would be saying. "It contains almost every precious metal we need to make weapons."

"You know that area is prohibited. It was made prohibited for a reason. Besides, me granting you young'uns access to the cave is like me handing you over to the TADs!", The General said.

The TAD or The Titans of Avian Domination, are the very cause of the wars happening in the Avian World. They wanted total control of the Avian World. They Kill other birds for this purpose. Even mere hatchlings. This brutality is what makes them the biggest threat in the Avian world. Their members are Powerful birds of each kind, hence the word Titans in their name. Most of their members are Golden Eagles, Black Vultures, Crows, Barn Owls, and Great Grey Owls.

"But General it isn't", Ix said, "you are merely giving us permission to access the precious metals in the cave. It's not so bad. Brsides, it IS our condition for us to show our technique."

"Merely giving you permission? No, no, no. That idea is preposterous! I shall never approve of your request.", said the General.

Suddenly, a Beautiful Peregrine Falcon went inside the HQ. She had brown and black feathers and she clearly must be a Council Official. Her name was Wind.

"General Musso! Permission the HQ Sir!", Wind said.

"Access Granted.", the General replied.

"Thank you sir, sir!", she said.

"Ahh. Agent Wind! How kind of you to join us."

_Agent Wind? She must be a spy!, Thought both by Ix and Bask._

"Your Report please."

"Affirmative. We have been receiving word that the TADs would be engaging an attack on Sector V of our Compound. I would request permission to lead the General Defense of All Sectors near Sector V on behalf of Captain Lyzerg. "

"Hmm. Captain Lyzerg Ms. Wind. Have you any reports regarding his status."

"General, after you sent him out on the Expedition to retrieve the Microcrystals needed for an additional power supply in forges, reliable intels have been telling us about him being mobbed by crows of the TADs. Though no evidence show that he might be dead, he isn't that easy to kill. He once took down a Squadron of Great Grey Owls working for the TADs single-handedly. To second the motion I made a report that presumes he is Missing In Action."

Ix and Bask were stunned. They had never heard such a profound conversation between two Military officials. All of which made them more eager to join the War Council.

"Very good report Ms. Wind. I now grant you the power to hold all lines of Defense within the Area of Sector V, specifically, I'm putting Quadrant 5 in your hands.", The General Concluded.

"Thank you Sir, Sir!", Wind replied happily.

"Go forth and man the guards."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

The General looked at the two young owls who were obviously stunned by the their Conversation.

"Where were we? Ah. Yes. About your request right?"

"Yes General.", Ix said, finally.

"your Access is denied."

Wind suddenly went back to the HQ.

"General!", She Cried.

"What is it?"

"Our Battle beaks and Wing Talons are Running low and most of them are already outmatched by the Weapons of the TADs!",she said,worried,"The TADs Weapons are made out of the metal known as MU Metal. Those can be found in the Cave of Volcano Sector 1."

Ix and Bask suddenly became alert.

"If it is really Necessary, an expedition of Blacksmiths must be sent."

"No sir, that cannot be done, All Blacksmiths are very busy with repairing and forging weapons at Volcano sector 3."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Sir."

The General suddenly looked at the two young owls.

"It seems that we may take another look at that request of yours.", the General said with a jolly look on his face.

Both Ix and Bask know what the General will say. And, with that, they began to anticipate what they would be doing.

Chapter 4

Volcano Skirmish


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Volcano Skirmish

"Ix and Bask," , The General gave a sharp look to the two. "I hereby grant you access to Volcano Sector One."  
"YES!", The two birds squealed. "But", The General gave another sharp look and then turned to Wind, "As long as Agent Wind, here, will provide you guidance."  
"We don't mind a Little company , Sir", Ix said, trying his best not to show his grin.  
"Now, Agent Wind, Your duty must be served."  
"Sir, Yes Sir!", she replied.

And at once, the three headed out of the General's hollow and made their way to Volcano Sector One.  
The Path to the Sector was very Harsh. The Winds seemed to move differently and would definitely throw you off course, if you aren't careful.

"No wonder Volcano Sector One is banned from everyone except military personnel.", Bask Said.  
"Oh no, Bask. Only Military Personnel _GRANTED_ permission by the General. This place here is seriously dangerous. I reckon only the General can fly here smoothly. "  
"Well, of course. With those great wings of his, flying here will be a piece of cake.", Ix said, joining the conversation.

After a few difficulties with the wind currents near Volcano Sector One, the trio of birds have finally reached their destination.

"Here we are, Volcano Sector One.", Wind said.  
_I wonder why it's called Volcano Sector One, when it's clearly at the back of the whole compound?, Ix thought to himself._  
"Hahaha. I know what you're thinking young'un! Why is Volcano Sector One located at the very back of the Compound?", Wind said.  
"H-How'd you know?", Ix said smiling.  
"Come to think of it, Why IS it called Volcano Sector One?", Bask asked.  
"Well, You see lads, Volcano Sector One here is actually Volcano Sector Five."  
"I-It is?", Ix and Bask replied in unison.  
"I used to be. Until unexpected deaths of avians have been recorded here. The General deemed it far too dangerous and changed its name to Volcano Sector One.", Wind concluded.  
"Oh. So that's how it happened.", Ix replied.

The Trio went on the cave under the Volcano to gather the MU metals needed to counter the attacks of the TADs.

Meanwhile, On a deeper part of Volcano Sector One, two seemingly shady birds are gathering some MU metals for their own..

"I tell ya, The King would be very proud of us for bringing these stones to them. If we're lucky, He would promote us and we'll be RICH!", Said one of the Birds. He seemed smaller than the other one, but, he looks fast and agile.  
"Yes we will. The King would be so pwoud and we'll be vewy wich!", The Bigger one said in a deep, gruff voice with a baby's accent. He looks more tougher and less intelligent than the other one.

In another part of the Volcano, The trio have been gathering lots of MU metals and had them stuffed in a "leaf bag" made by Wind. She did it by tying two pieces of Leaves with straw.

"Well, that's the last of it", Ix said, gathering the last piece of MU metal on sight.  
"It looks like we'll need more", Bask said, clearly tired.  
"Wait!", Wind said. "Listen!.."

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", a voice shouted in a distant cavern.

"Intruders!", Wind said with a fierce look on her face.

They flew quickly to the Tavern and saw two unfamiliar Birds. One was a Black Crow, while, the bigger one was a horribly huge Sooty Owl.

"On Behalf of Military Authorities, Identify Yourselves!", Wind said.  
"Relax, Sweet Pea. I'm Dexter and he's my buddy Lyle. We are uhhh, merely collecting metals for charity!", Dexter said with a shaky Voice.  
"Well It looks to me as if you're stealing MU Metals from OUR Volcano", Ix said angrily.  
_Racdrops! These guys are smarter than they look. Better try something else.., Dexter thought._

"Alright. You got me. But, That Ain't stoppin' us from bringing glory to the TADs!"  
"TADs! Grrrr.", Wind said.  
"Lyle, take 'em out while I call for Back up", and with that, Dexter zoomed to the opening above him.  
"You're not going anywhere!", Bask flew quickly trailing the Crow. Despite his size, He's pretty fast.

"LYLE thinks you pretty. Now Pretty bird go Bye bye", Lyle threatened.  
"Get down!" Wind shouted to Ix as she Tackled Lyle away.

Ix didn't know what to do. He tried to help Wind, but, he feared he might get in the way. He looked for other ways to help, then, he spotted a long rock fragment.  
_I'll stab the big guy with that!, Ix thought.  
_As He rushed for the fragment, he heard a long rip and when he turned, he saw blood flying through the air.

Wind was heavily wounded.

Chapter 5

Bravery 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Bravery

Wind fell to the ground as her port wing bled heavily. She felt her wound grow bigger and the pain more unendurable. Ix saw this and zoomed to the leaf bags and got Shards of MU Metal.

_What to do?, Ix thought,_ His Brain performed thousands of calculations and formed ideas on what to do in a blink of an eye.

Lyle slowly flew towards Wind. Seeing her agony made him joy.  
"Pretty Bird. You should not have crossed Lyle.", the Sooty Owl said.  
"IX! ESCAPE!", Wind shouted.

With that, Ix grabbed the straw from the leaf bags and used them to tie the shards of MU Metal on his talons. He then dipped them in the near river of lava and proceeded to taunt the Sooty Owl.

"HEY! Spronkbeak! I heard you were strong. How 'bout going for me?", Ix taunted.  
"No one Calls LYLE SPRONKBEAK!" The Sooty Owl grunted and charged toward Ix.  
"IX! NO!", Wind pleaded, but, it was too late.  
Ix closed his eyes.

_Focus Ix. Focus. GET HIM. _

Ix opened his eyes. Now, he was different. It was as if blood courses through his talons. His Bloodlust was powerful and intimidating. He charged for the Sooty Owl.

Wind closed her eyes.  
_  
*Slash*  
_A Loud Thud was heard.__

Ix? Do I dare open my Eyes?  
She opened her eyes and saw Lyle lying on the floor. DEAD. She saw Ix on the other end panting and his talons were covered in molten lava and a mixture of Lyle's and his blood. 


End file.
